Welcome To The Family
by MellyHorror-Salvatore-Northman
Summary: Eric's family returns, Sookie gets to hear more about Eric's life and even about his life before he was turned. But of course that's not all, his family comes along with more bad news. Sequel to Family Protection Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the sequel to my story Family Protection. Please read that before going on. (:**

**Summary: After returning to Bon Temps Sookie & Eric are learning about new abilities they are both gaining while something deeper is going on, the FotS from Canada were not the only ones after Sookie. **

**SPOV**

It had been two weeks since we'd returned, Eric and I were switching between houses, always together. I had never been happier. Eric's arm was locked around my waist his other arm tucked under his head. I glanced at the clock on his headboard. 9a.m.

I had to go to work. I kissed him softly and slipped from his grip. Not an easy task since even in his sleep he tightened his grip on me. I went into the bathroom, showered, dressed and did my hair. By the time I was done it was 9:30. I gave Eric another kiss, grabbed my purse, keys, and went out to the car.

It took a little under 20 minutes for me to arrive at Merlottes. Sam was in his office when I went in to put my purse away, "Hey."

"Hey Sook." He greeted, then went back to his bills. I grabbed my pad, and tied on my apron as I exited the office. I stuck my pad in the pocket of my apron, grabbed a rag and helped wipe down the bar and tables, wasting time until Sam opened the doors. At 5 to 10 he came out and unlocked the doors. 2 minutes later the regulars filed in and my day began. I took orders, brought food and made small conversations until 5, when I got my things, said my goodbyes and drove home.

The sun was just setting as I walked in, and I was greeted by a groggy, naked, blonde Viking scooping me into his arms and carrying me back to bed, somehow removing my clothes in the process.

"How was your day?" he mumbled as he nipped playfully at my neck, holding me against him.

"It was okay. I work night shift tomorrow. So I guess we'll meet at my house. How long have you been up?"

"An hour or so." He shrugged, "are you ready for dinner?"

"I was just going to make a sandwich."

"Well now I'm taking you out." He replied. I let this one slip, he hasn't taken me out since the day after we got back so I supposed this would be okay.

"Go get dressed dear; I've hung something on the door for you."

He let me go and I went into the bathroom, hanging on the back of the door was a strapless red dress that had a bow around the waist and ruffled a bit at the bottom, I slipped into it, re-did my hair and applied makeup before coming out.

Eric was on the phone when I came out, speaking in another language that I couldn't identify.

"Tá cuid amháin tar éis di?" someone else spoke on the phone, he growled and then hung up, "Are you ready?"

"What happened?"

"Nothing you need to be worried about lover." He replied, "Come on lets go get dinner." He took my hand and we walked out to his car.

The whole trip I stared at my feet or the dash board, I learned it was best to look anywhere but outside the car. He drove to fast for me to look out without being sick.

We pulled up outside a tiny restaurant called "Twin". Eric got out, opened my door for me, handed the valet the keys, and lead me up to the door. A girl that looked to be about 16 opened the door, she had long purple hair, jade green eyes, stood about my height with great posture and a wide smile.

"Good evening, glad you two could make it, please come in." as we walked by I caught her winking at Eric, but oddly I didn't have the urge to kick her like I had with the other few females that had. She seemed oddly familiar, "Table for two? Both or table?"

"Booth please." Eric replied, she nodded, made a follow me gesture and glided to the left section of the restaurant to a booth in the back, she set two menus down.

"Your waitress will be with you momentarily." As she walked off I noticed that she wasn't wearing a uniform, instead she was in a blue dress about knee length with black lace covering it, where as the uniform was a black or white shirt and either black or white slacks depending on who you looked at.

"Welcome to Twin, I'm Analize and I'll be your server for the evening, can I get you anything to drink?"

"BluBlood for me." Eric replied, leaving me puzzled, "A neg."

"Yes sir, and for you ma'am?"

"A water please." I hadn't been feeling to well earlier I figured I'd play it safe.

"I'll be right back with your drinks." She replied and sauntered off. I took the time to glance down at my menu, steak sounded really good, and potatoes. Mm.

"Are you ready to order?" Analize directed the question to me.

"Yes, the steak medium rare."

"Potatoes or fries?"

"Potatoes."

"what kind of salad?"

"House."

"I'll be back with your food." I finally took the time to look at her, that's when it clicked. I looked around for the woman who had shown us to our table.

"Raven." Her head snapped up, she glanced toward me, waved and turned back to Clarice, "they live here?"

"Yes. They just moved in." Eric replied like it was no big deal.

"Who was that on the phone?"

"A friend of mine."

"What language were you speaking?"

"Irish. Anyways, its not important now, I promise I'll tell you when we get home, okay?" I sighed, shook my head and dropped it.

**- -**

**I'm going to continue this from EricPOV. You'll also find out what he said, & hear the other end of the phone convo. It should be up tomorrow. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to the family 2**

**EPOV**

Sookie sat across the table from me digging into her food, I tried my best to avert my eyes, but she was too damn beautiful to tear my gaze away from. I could feel annoyance coming off of her in waves, a mix of my staring and my not telling her what the conversation was about.

Someone was after my lover, and she need not know that because it was being taken care of. Raven had called me before I left to tell me she caught someone snooping around looking for her in town, and that I needed to watch out. She knew better then to speak English because everyone could understand her, few people knew old Irish so that basically the only language we spoke in on the phone.

Sookie was finished, and turned to look at more, her annoyance growing, "Yes lover?"

"Will you please tell me?"

"When we are home." I replied, "I promise." She narrowed her eyes at me and I was forced to look away, I hated when she gave me that look.

"Did you enjoy your meal?" Raven asked, materializing next to Sookie, shocking even me.

"Yes very much. Thank you." Sookie replied kindly.

"Eric, did you enjoy your blood?" we both glanced down at the untouched bottle of blood.

"I wasn't hungry. I'll pay for it." I replied with a shrug, Raven scooped it up.

"Okay. Your waitress will be back around." And then she disappeared as quick as she came. Analize came back over seconds later.

"Any desert?" Sookie shook her head no, so Analize handed me the bill, waited patiently and took it back, charged my card, and return in 2 seconds it seemed, "Have a nice night." And then she was gone again.

"Ready to go?" Sookie nodded, I stood, took her hand and we walked out. My car was waiting out front; Sookie slid into the passenger seat and didn't say a word the whole drive home.

When we got home she still refused to speak to me, she sat down on the couch and stared at the wall. I sat down next to her and pulled her into my chest, "someone was after you."

"Was?"

"He was snooping around I guess looking for information on you, Raven called to inform me." She stiffened and then sighed, curling up and resting her head on my chest.

"What happened to them?"

"Raven wouldn't say." A fact that annoyed me to no end, she wouldn't not say what she did to him, and she only hinted that she was already in a pissy mood before hand. And messing with someone twice my age when they're pissed off couldn't be good.

"Alright fine." She sighed, "what time is it? 9?"

"Yes."

"Can we watch a movie?" she yawned tiredly, "Long day."

"Sure lover, what do you want to watch?"

"Hm.. anything really."

"Why don't we watch Alice in Wonderland?" I said, it was the first movie I spotted on the table.

"Okay." She said, and uncurled herself to put it in and then crawled back into my lap, I wrapped my arms around her and she sighed with content, I grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and draped it over here, then resumed looking at the papers on my side table. Fangtasia was losing money again, but I don't think its actually someone rather then just business going down.

20 minutes into the movie Sookie fell asleep on me, it had been like this a lot lately. She would get home, we'd have dinner, relax and she'd be out before 10.

After setting my papers aside I picked her up, carried her out to her car, drove her home, and then went to Fangtasia. Pam was behind the bar, she looked pissed and ready to kill someone.

"Pam!" her head snapped around, her eyes glaring at me, then her gaze softened and she walked toward my office. I followed her ignoring the stares, nodded at on of the girls to go behind the bar and shut the door to my office, "why were you back there?"

"I got someone doing doubles.'

Oh that's just great, "who was it?"

"Amber." Pam snarled, yikes.

"And?"

"I dealt with it." I wonder was Pam PMSing even though she's dead?

"Anything else I need to know about?"

"Nope."

"Get back to the door then." She nodded and slipped out of the door. Great now all I need is a replacement for the week. Raven. I grabbed my cell, texted her a quick message. She replied instantly.

**I suppose I have nothing better to do. I expect payment. Be there in 5. Ass3**

I shook my head with a smile and looked down at my bills. _I should really get an accountant. _

_**First chapter of spring break. This is a bad bad accomplishment. Damn writers block. Hope ya liked et :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to the Family 3**

**I've decided two things, I will be stick to the Eric/Sookie thing but I'm going to add…some more…drama I suppose because I just need to, to get my brain working again. **

**I know its been a long time since I've updated 0.0" but…I have no excuse other then that I haven't, to make up for it, long chappie! **

**EPOV**

Raven showed up in exactly 5 minutes, my door burst open and she came bouncing in, "What if I was having sex?" I rolled my eyes already knowing the reply.

"I'd sit down and wait 'til you were done." She replied dropping down into the couch, her purple hair in pig tail braids, her jade green eyes fixed on me with that weird stare she always had.

"Go behind the bar, I assume you know how to serve a drink." I snapped a little more agitation in my voice then I had intended. She stood up, snatching the name tag I held out for her and sauntered out.

As my door clicked shut blocking most of the noise I sighed running my hands through my hair. I guess I should get out there. Feeling extremely tired I shuffled out into the bar, Raven was behind the bar arguing with the girl bartender, what was her name Erin?, about a guys age.

"Listen here _bitch._" I heard her hiss, "He is not _21_ try more for 16."

"Your one to talk." The bartender hissed back. Before anyone could blink Raven grabbed the girls arm, slammed her into the wall behind the bar and growled viciously in her face. She said nothing and then the girl sighed, "Sorry." And went back to serving.

Raven smiled with satisfaction, grinned at me, and went back to serving and chatting. I slumped down into my chair watching the patrons dancing, awing over the few vampires in the bar, and drinking and drinking. Lots of drinking.

* * *

Around 2 am we changed out the bar tenders, and not even 5 minutes after that odd techno music danced through our speakers, some song I didn't recognize, the patrons seemed to, and Raven. They were all dancing in the middle.

"Move your body, every everybody move your body come on now everybody." Was the gist of the lyrics. Raven seemed to be having fun, so did Pam who had joined her shortly after the music started. Patron's gathered around all blabbing about "dancing with a vampire."

As the song change someone pulled me from my chair, looking down I saw it was Raven and Pam. They pulled me into the middle of the floor, and I found my self staring at Sookie who was grinning widely as she danced up to me,

"Touch me, touch me." I could hear Pam and Raven giggling, "touch me touch me, I wanna feel your body your heart beat next to mine."

They were dancing together both in uncharacteristic giggle fits, Sookie got on her tip toes wraping her arms around me "This is the night, this is the night, this is the time we've got to get it right." She whispered in my ears, continuing to dance in front of me.

"Touch me touch me now." Raven and Pam giggled to my left.

The next lyrics had me dancing, _hot and cold emotion, confusing my brain, I could not decide between pleasure and pain, like a tramp in the night, I was begging for you to treat my body like you wanted to. _Sookie smiled with satisfaction a huge glowing smile on her face.

"When did you get here lover?"

"Right when you slumped down in your chair. You seemed…so down before you left. I thought you could use a pick-me-up." She said her arms wraping around my neck as her mouth captured mine in a passionate kiss.

_'cos I want your body, all the time..._

I scooped Sookie up into my arms and carried her back to my car.

**PPOV**

Raven and I watched as Eric carried Sookie off to his car, disappointing many of the female patrons. After that Raven decided we were having a Karaoke night, because she got bored.

"Don't be so quick to walk away Dance with me I wanna rock your body Please stay Dance with me You don't have to admit you wanna play Dance with me Just let me rock you Till the break of day Dance with me." Some balding man was singing, actually well up on the stage.

Raven was dancing with one of the male patrons, not actually dancing with him, just near him, which he considered with him. I cut between them, dancing close to Raven who watched me with extreme interest.

"So you grab your girls And you grab a couple more And you all come meet me In the middle of the floor Said the air is thick, it's smelling right So you pass to the left and you sail to the right."

Raven's eyes locked with mine, her green eyes were shining brightly, but there was an emotion unknown to me dancing behind her eyes. What was it?

"Don't be so quick to walk away Dance with me I wanna rock your body Please stay Dance with me You don't have to admit you wanna play Dance with me Just let me rock you Till the break of day Dance with me."

Raven was moving closer then she usually got to anyone but Analize, her arms wrapped around my neck as we danced, and my hands went to her waist, it was just a harmless dance right?

"Talk to me boy No disrespect, I don't mean no harm Talk to me boy I can't wait to have you in my arms Talk to me boy Hurry up cause you're taking too long Talk to me boy Better have you naked by the end of this song."

I knew inside that I should move away, it was only right, but I couldn't seem to make myself.

"So what did you come for I came to dance with you And you know that you don't want to hit the floor I came to romance with you You're searching for love forever more It's time to take a chance If love is here on the floor, girl."

Before I could process what was happening Raven was kissing me, and not a small peck on the lips, a full out kiss. Her tongue shoved forcefully into my mouth, and she wrapped her tiny hand in my hair closing any possible space between our mouths.

Then suddenly she broke the kiss and let out a pitiful sob, her small body crumpling to the floor. I didn't know what else to do so I carefully sat next to her, ignoring the nagging thought in the back of my mind that my dress would be ruined, and pulled her into my arms.

I could hear the vampire in charge of the bar when Eric and I were out yelling that the bar was closed, soon we were the only ones left in the bar. Raven's choked sobs filled the silence and I couldn't do a thing but sit there cradling the tiny vampire in my arms.

Suddenly she jumped up and ran full speed out the door. What the hell is going on?

**EPOV**

Sookie was curled up next to me, her fingers entwined in mine, her mouth leaving a trail of kisses down my neck, "I love you Eric."

"I love you Sookie." I murmured bending my neck to capture her lips in a soft kiss as she drifted back to sleep next to me.

I soon fell asleep as well.

The next night I woke to find Sookie still asleep next to me, I maneuvered my way out of the bed and went into the kitchen to grab my phone, I had 10 missed calls, all from Pam. No voice mail. A text from Pam.

**Help.**

Well what the hell.

I heard Sookie waking up in the bedroom, soon she was standing in front of me, her body pressed against mine her arms wrapping around me and her head tucked into my chest, she didn't say anything, just stood there hugging me.

"Whats wrong?" she asked after a few minutes, "With Pam."

"How did you know?"

She shrugged, "I don't really know..its something though."

"I don't know, I was going to call her later tonight." Sookie cocked her head to the side, "after I take you home."

"Oh shit!" she gasped, rushing back into the bedroom and when she came back out she was dressed, and holding some of my clothes in her hand, before I could do anything she was shoving me out the door so I could drive her to work.

After I dropped her off I headed toward Fangtasia pulling out my phone and dialing Pam.

"I'm an idiot."

"What no hello?"

I could here her growl softly, "After you left Raven and I were dancing, and then kissing, and then she just broke down sobbing, an hour or so later without any explanation she just bolted!"

"You were what?" I asked, not believing what I heard.

"You. Heard. Me." She replied angrily I could imagine the look of pure hate on her face.

"Well she clearly didn't mean it." I replied, and regretted it a second later.

"Thank makes me feel _so _much better." She hissed.

"Just give her time she'll come around."

"Well there is one more thing, when we were dancing, something was wrong with her she seemed not sad, more like broken. I think something happened with Analize and Raven." She murmured softly.

"There's nothing you can do about it. I'll see you at work." And then I hung up. Not on purpose but because my phone was thrown out of my hand as I jerked forward my car spinning. I got it back under control, and sped down the road, away from the other car that had slammed into me.

I wasn't in the mood to deal with pesky humans, right now. I had a feeling they would still be around when I was in the mood. I pulled into Fangtasia, texted my day time lacky about my car and entered the bar which was already in full swing, I could hear Sex & Candy blasting in the main bar as I slipped into my office where Pam was sitting, on my couch still as stone blood tear tracks down her face.

"Pam what the hell is going on with you?" I asked tossing my jacket onto the coat hanger.

"I don't know." She whispered, her voice telling me everything I needed to know. She was lost and confused.

**TBC!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome to the family 4**

**I own nothing; except 3 true blood shirts, and Eric Northman necklace, and my huggggeee poster ;D**

**So that long chapter was pretty short eh? **

**I got Dead in the Family today…so I was ready to write again! :D**

**Theres going to be POV switching in this chapter, cause if not it'd be short(er then normal) and borrinng**

**EPOV**

I sat beside Pam and pulled her into my chest. Her arms shot around me and she buried her face in my chest, her body wracking with sobs. I stroked her back softly, trying to comfort her as much as I could.

**RPOV**

"I kissed Pam. I frikken kissed Pam! How stupid was that?" I asked as I lay on the floor, my head in Clarice's lap. She stroked my hair softly.

"It's not stupid. There isn't a reason you can tell me that you should have or needed to stop yourself."

I sighed closing my eyes, "then why do I feel so…dirty."

"Because you still love her, You're not the one who broke the bond she is, it's going to hurt you more. You'll be okay." Clarice slipped her hand into mine and pulled me so I was sitting in her lap.

I looked up at my best friend who was smiling softly, trying to send off good vibes to calm me down. We had an interesting relationship, we were linked not a bond but close to it. We were as close as you could get to being blood bonded. She kissed the top of my head and wrapped her arms around me, "I bet you loved every second of that kiss." If I was alive I'd be blushing.

**PPOV**

As I sat in my car wiping furiously at my ruined makeup I started to feel more and more like an idiot. I gave up on trying to fix my makeup and started the car pulling out of the parking lot.

**EPOV**

After Pam left my office I had to change shirts, out of my blood stained white one and into a black silky button up. I dialed Raven's number, it rang once and then went to voice mail. I called Clarice next, it rang 5 times and cut to voice mail. I called Analize, and she picked up on the 3rd ring, "what?" was the harsh answer.

"Do you know what's wrong with Raven?"

"Why do you assume I would care?"

What? "You're her bo-."

"Not anymore. I broke it." And the line went dead. She broke it? How the- she created a new bond?

I shot out of my chair and went into the main bar looking for Dustin, the guy I put in charge of the bar when I was gone, he was over by a crowd of girls, "You're in charge." I started and walked out the front door past a crowd of girls and ran across the street, through the woods and to Raven's house. When I got there she was curled up in Clarice's lap. They were talking softly, and Ricochet by Shiny Toy Guns was blaring from the speakers of there computer.

"Raven." She glanced up briefly, her green eyes not shinning like normal, and then she tucked her head back into Clarice's shoulder. I walked over and sat next to them on the floor, Raven's hand searched for mine and she switched from laying on Clarice's shoulder to laying on mine, and started telling me what happened.

**SPOV**

I slumped down into an empty both my head dropping onto my hands on the table. It was finally closing time, and after a 10 minute break Sam, Jessica, and I we're going to clean down the tables before closing until 1P.M tomorrow.

I heard the radio click on and Jessica, the new cook with curly red hair, bright blue eyes and a bubbly personality, walked out dish rag in hand, she began to wipe down tables and sing along with the radio, Bad Things by Jace Everette.

I shuffled out of my seat, went in the back, got a rag, and joined her in singing and cleaning. Around 1:50 we finished and Sam drove me home, I pulled out my phone and sent Eric a quick message before collapsing in my bed, exhausted.

**EPOV**

**I'll see you tomorrow evening. I love you. –Sookie. **I smiled down at the phone, typed a quick reply and put my phone back into my pocket, Raven was staring blankly at the TV screen where Buffy and Spike were fighting. We watched Buffy until the sun rose, and at some point we all moved to a windowless room and fell asleep.

The next night I woke up, Raven and Clarice curled up on either side of me, their heads in my lap, still asleep. I carefully maneuvered out from under them and walked into the kitchen. _Is Sookie at work today..? Don't know._

I dialed her cell phone, no answer. I called the bar and Sam picked up, "Is Sookie there?"

"No. She's with Pam." _What the fuck?_

"Seriously."

"Yes." He replied.

"Okay." And I hung up. Someone's arms wrapped around me and buried there face in my back. I glanced down and saw pale skin, "Raven." She released me and grabbed a True Blood from her fridge. Heated two up and gave one to Clarice. I grabbed my phone and texted Sookie.

**Are you with Pam?**

**Yes. I'll see you later to night.**

**Alright lover. **

From my bond with Sookie and my connection to Pam I could tell both were safe so I grabbed a true blood and joined Clarice and Raven on the couch. She turned on the TV and we wound up watching Angel.

_Better then Twilight I suppose. _That's one thing all vampires had in common. Twilight was lame, stupid, idiotic, ect. After about four episodes I decided maybe I should go to work. After saying goodbye to Raven and Clarice I headed over to Fangtasia.

When I walked in I found the bar was up and full, but Mark informed me Pam wasn't there. I texted Sookie again, but this time she didn't reply. What the fuck! I grabbed my keys and drove over to Pam's house. Something was off. I slipped out of my car and noticed Raven and Clarice were up by the door.

"Raven." I hissed she spun around eyes wide and came over to me with Clarice, "why are you here?"

"I came to talk to Pam-but she's not here. Someone broke in."

**Short and shitty I know. The next chapter will be better I promise!**


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome to the family5

**I apologize for the lack of updating. **

RPOV

_Someone took my girls._ I could feel the anger rolling off Eric as he stood, glaring at the door. Clarice backed up, sniffing around the property. "Something." Clarice corrected, "A shifter."

Eric's face turned dead scary, his nostrils flared, his fangs jutted out and his fists clenched. Clarice came around the corner waving a piece of paper, "this smells horrible." She handed it to Eric and steered both of us back to the car. Shoving us both in, She drove back to Twin, where the whole family was sitting at various places, she must have called ahead.

"What are we going to do?" Crystal asked almost immediately. Siding up to Eric to take a peek at the note. Finally I gave up and slid over to them, slipping under Eric's arms so the note was in my view.

**You won't find them. Don't bother.** **We will contact you when the time is right. **

Well that's a bunch of help. With a sigh I sunk down beside Maria, Arion's hand was on my shoulder and it took a lot of will power for me not to shrug it off, now wasn't the time to be concerned about Arion touching me. _He's not Analize. _I scolded myself. Clarice was sitting across from Maria, and Eric was still standing with Crystal when Analize walked in.

"What did I miss?"

"Sookie and Pam have been taken." Maria answer, "Sit." The word was harsh and as cold as ice. Analize looked down and sat at the table right by the door.

"What do we do?" Eric was still silent.

"We wait." Crystal said, "Well you wait. I'll sniff around during the day." With that she slipped out the back door.

**SPOV**

I had no clue where we were, only that I was surrounded by Were's of a clan I didn't know. They were clearly some idiots. Why they kidnapped Pam and I, I didn't know but I wanted to.

We were both shackled to a wall and I was suddenly remember an episode of Buffy where the chained Spike up. I highly doubted any Bringers would come save us though. Too bad.

I watched as the shifters silently talked, a few passing a paper incase Pam, who was in her dead time next to me, woke. It must be close to sunset by now. I couldn't feel Eric which was beginning to bother me. I could usually feel him, even if we were far away.

I tried to reach through the bond but I got nothing. Pam twitched beside me and sat up blinking twice and then growling angrily. The Were's all flinched.

"Calm down, if your hungry you're within reaching distance of the girl." One of them grinned, a short, muscular man with a shaved head, loads of tattoos and an ugly grin on his scarred face.

"Fuck you." Pam growled.

"Maybe later." He retorted, Pam's eyes narrowed at him before she glanced over at me.

She cocked her head to the side, silently asking if I was okay, I nodded and she sighed turning to watch the men in front of us.

I was really tired of this shit, why were people always taking me, or taking Eric. This was some utterly stupid, stupid shit. I'm over it. The men started leaving the room one by one until we were alone.

"Sookie." I looked over at Pam and she leaned over and kissed me, I was in to much shock to do anything and my mouth dropped open, her mouth darted into my tongue and I could taste her blood going down my throat, she was trying to get a connection.

_Can you hear me? _

_Yes. Can you hear me?_

_I can. _With that she broke away, _still?_

_Yes. Do you know where we are?_

_Somewhere in Louisiana, not that far from Shreveport. _She glanced around the room, _have you had much of Eric's blood lately?_

_No._

_Then you're going to have to drink mine, I can rip these shackles from our wrists but I can't keep you safe against them. _

_But the bond…_

_It wont be hurt, I'm Eric's childe it shouldn't affect it that much. He'll understand. _

I nodded and Pam leaned over again, exposing her neck to me, I bit but I couldn't break the skin. She quickly kissed me again more of her blood entering me, and I tried again this time breaking the skin and vein so her blood poured into my mouth.

While I was drinking Pam ripped her arms from the shackles, pulled my mouth from her neck and undid the ones holding me to the wall. She looked around the room, finding a metal bat, she handed it to me and we crept toward the door.

_There's about 5 of them. And two humans. _I informed her, _shit, they're coming. _

Pam grabbed me and we sat back on the wall, I placed my hands back in the busted shackles. As they entered. The man from before shoved a small girl toward Pam, the girl squealed in delight and moved her hair to offer her neck to Pam, she hesitated as I turned my head away I heard her bite into the girl who moaned in delight.

"Thank you." Pam said roughly once she was done.

"I figured you'd need your strength, I've never fucked a vampire." I found the bat behind me and while he was distracted with his zipper I came up behind him.

"And you wont get to now." I hissed swinging the bat around his head and knocking him to the floor. I'd split his head open.

"Good job." Pam grabbed the girl, "We weren't here." And then let the girl fall to the ground and sob before we ran out the door. I stopped paying attention to faces and went back to swinging the bat, we had about 2 more to go when the crack of two guns sounded through the air silencing the room, Pam growled in pain and I felt a bullet rip through my arm and I dropped the bat falling to Pam's side.

We were hauled into a huge cell and tossed inside like potato sacks. As soon as they were gone I crawled over to Pam, "are you okay?"

"Silver bullet." She muttered, her fingers clawing at the wound. I pulled her blood stained pink shirt up and found the bullet hole was mutilated from her attempts at removing it, I smacked her hand away and carefully sucked at the wound until the bullet hit my teeth and I pulled it free tossing it aside.

"You didn't have to Sookie." She grunted, "I could have gotten it."

"Yeah whatever." I grumbled sitting back against the wall, "how are we getting out now?"

"I don't know, give me your arm." She yanked it toward her before I had the chance to and she sucked at the hole in my forearm until the bullet was out, the hole closed quickly after that and so did hers.


	6. Chapter 6

Welcome to the family 6.

**EPOV**

Raven was sitting across from me, her eyes closed, her hair tied back, and a bunch of herbs laid out in front of her. She was chanting something softly while Clarice kept re-reading the note.

After a few minutes of nothing happen I got annoyed, slamming my fist down on the table and jostling everything on the table, stood up and started to march out when suddenly Raven glowed a bright white color, kind of like Willow from Buffy. Her eyes were black though, so a mix of good Willow and bad Willow.

With a gasp she shot off of the table, floating in mid air, and then flopping lightly to the ground with a thud and a snap. She sat up, still glowing, shoved her arm back into place and began holding a crystal over the map. It landed but as soon as it did the sun rose and we all dropped to the ground, out like a light.

**SPOV**

Pam was out again, the men were moving around in the room, and that alone was starting to bug the hell out of me. I knew she had no control over her sleeping but still, bad timing. These men were truly disgusting.

I stayed as close to Pam as I could, trying to hide in the back of the cell. They were planning something and I couldn't read their minds only bits and pieces.

_Get the vampire. Gain power. Fuck the girls. _Were among the most common. I was officially scared and wishing Pam would wake up. The cage rattled, I glanced up to see a less scary, scrawny woman opening it, the girl that had fed Pam. "Here's some food. I promise it's not poisoned."

I knew that. They didn't want to kill us. They wanted to…I shuddered at the thought and took the tray from her. She also handed me a true blood, "it should be warm, for when she wakes up." And then she ran out of the cell. I left the food where she sat it a leaned against the wall next to Pam until I fell asleep.

"Sookie." Someone was shaking my arm; I opened my eyes to see Pam's face floating in front of mine. I blinked twice, glanced around and sighed, stupid fucking cell, "you didn't eat that right?"

"No of course not, do I look stupid to you?" she shook her head and backed away from me.

"Did you hear anything?"

"They're pigs, the want Eric, and if they step in here I'm killing them." I replied, Pam chuckled softly, some how finding it amusing.

"What did you get?"

"Get vampire. Gain power. Fuck the girls." I repeated exactly how I had heard it. Pam grunted and leaned against the wall, watching the men file back into the room. I crawled closer to her; something told me it was safer that way.

"Aww look the girls are up." Someone commented with a vicious smile. My heart rate sped up as one approached the door, my hand shot to Pam's and my eyes went wide.

_Pam I'm scared._

_It's okay. _She replied, her eyes trained on the man at the door. Why was I so scared? I needed to be level headed!

**EPOV**

I woke up on the floor of the restaurant, after glancing around I spotted Raven, Clarice and Crystal standing over the map. "I know the place." Crystal was saying.

"You know where they are?" I asked, coming up behind them, Crystal nodded.

"I have a plan for getting in their too. Step away to close, you smell."

I must have made a face, "not like that. Your scent." I shook my head, man was I out of it right now. Maybe it was because I could feel both Pam and Sookie; fear was the only thing coming from them. Something told me that it was Sookie being scared more then Pam.

"So you guys follow my car. Alright? I know these idiots." Crystal snatched her keys off the table and marched out, the rest of us following her in Clarice's car.

Analize and Raven's awkward silence filled the car as we followed slowly behind Crystal who turned quickly to the left and stopped her car, we followed in suit a bit slower, trailing behind her.

She came up outside a huge house, knocked twice in a pattern. 1 pause 1, 2 pause 3 quick knocks and then she kicked the door with the front of her shoe. The door opened and we ducked down as she was let in. I could feel Sookie, she was below us. And she was scared. I heard a loud yell and smelt blood, Were blood.

**SPOV**

Pam suddenly launched up after one of the Were's entered, let out a loud yell as she ripped his head clean off of his body. She kicked the next in the chest and sent him flying out of the cell, grabbed me and fought our way out. I found the bat I had before, picked it up and swung on a man coming at me. He fell to the side, not dead but unconscious.

"Crystal's here." Pam whispered to me, shoving me toward the exit. I snatched her arm as I was tripping forward, pulling her out of the middle of the circle of men, and we rushed up the stairs coming face to face with Crystal, she smiled at us, and then frowned, I was yanked backwards, I kicked the stairs and knocked whoever it was off balance and sent us and about 3 others to the floor.

I kneed the guy that was under me and kicked at the man behind me, jumping to my feet and swinging the bat while Pam snapped the neck of another and tossed him down before we both rushed back up the stairs.

"Good job Sookie." Crystal commented as we rushed into the upstairs of the house, I felt Eric. He was close, I glanced around, trying not to notice the many dead bodies. I spotted the tiny frail girl that had came to feed us, she was still alive, she was human, and I could tell right away she was a fang banger.

I pointed her out to Pam who hauled her up and pushed me through the door. Eric rushed to me the second we were outside, looking me over.

"What-." He glanced over at Pam who was peeling a length of skin from her shirt, her hair was tossed over her neck and my bite mark was still there, shouldn't that have healed? She had blood.

"Pam what happened to your neck?"

"Shifter bit me." _Liar._

_Hush. _I almost jumped when I heard that, and smirked softly to myself, "are you alright lover? Did one of them get you? You look like something happened?"

"No, I'm fine. Nothing happened." _I just had some of Pam's blood…and she kissed me_. I could see Pam smiling to herself as she cleaned up her pumps. Raven was behind her, I felt Pam falter, wow strong blood. But I could also feel how worried Eric was. I pulled his face down to me and kissed him. That settled his worry which was quickly replaced by lust.

Good. I broke the kissed and leaned on him his arms wrapped around me as I felt a wave of sadness pass over me. Pam. This whole being connected to both of them can't be good. But I only had a little of it, so it should fade right?

Behind Eric I could see her standing near Crystal and farther away from an on the verge of tears Raven. What had happened?

I had been with Pam, I wanted to talk to her about it and she was going to open up when those dick heads busted in. _Pam, do you still want to talk? _I saw her nod and then she walked off with Crystal, "Go with those two." Eric said, realizing I wanted to talk to Pam. I jogged over to them while he got into the car with Raven, Analize and Clarice.

"You can take my car, I need to go for a run." Crystal tossed me the keys, "and Sookie drives. Not Pam."

"Ay-ay captain." Pam muttered good naturedly getting into the passenger seat of Crystal's mustang.

As I drove down the road, heading toward my house, I waited for Pam to speak, she did quickly, "I kissed Raven. That night, she was I don't know. We were dancing and she got closer then she normally did to anybody else and then suddenly she was kissing me, and then crying. After an hour long sob fest she just bolted without saying anything. I don't know what happened or why the hell its bugging me so much."

"Well it's probably because, god Pam, _everyone _sees the way you look at each other. You're the only idiots that don't notice." I replied, sounding more like Pam then I wanted oh well.

"What do you mean?"

I pulled to a stop at a sign and glanced over at Pam, "We could all see you two liked each other. We aren't blind. You of all people didn't notice?"

"She's blood bonded with Analize." Pam whispered.

"No I'm not." I almost jumped at the sound of Raven's voice beside my window, vampires.

"What happened?" Pam asked, Raven glanced at me, and I rolled down the window, she leaned in her long purple hair spilling through the window.

"She made a new bond. A few days before that."

"The day we saw you at the restaurant?" I asked, she nodded and pulled out of the car, "get in I can drive you and Pam somewhere." She smiled in thanks and slid into the back seat.

I dropped them off at Pam's house and then went home, I was about to collapse into bed when I caught my reflection. I was covered in blood and yuck. I went into the bathroom, slipped out of my clothes and turned the shower on, trying to pick ick out of my hair, how had so much gotten on me.

"Lover." Eric purred, his arms locking around me and his cool, and naked, body made contact with mine sending shivers up and down my back.

I spun in his grip and kissed him hard, he smiled, kissed me back, and scooped me up carrying me into the shower, his hands raked through my hair, busting loose everything in his, then his hands roamed by body.

"Let's get you clean so I can dirty you up the right way." He whispered grabbing the soap.


End file.
